Approximately 12% of the population in the United States suffers from significant hearing loss. 30-40% of people over the age of 65, 14% of people between the ages of 45-64, and 15% of children between the ages of 6-19 having a measurable degree of hearing loss in at least one ear. However, though hearing aids can offer dramatic improvement in hearing for people with hearing loss in specific settings, hearing aids are typically limited to single hearing profiles and therefore fail to adequately augment user hearing in multiple use scenarios and during varying physical settings.
Therefore, there is a need in the field of hearing augmentation to create a new and useful method for augmenting hearing. This invention provides such a new and useful method.